cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Starfield's Reign of Terror
Week 0 – Week 44 This storyline began at the start of the CWL. Fan favourite The Starfield won a 16 man single elimination tournament to crown the first ever CWL World Champion. Defeating Connor McDonald, Frank Victoria Anderson, and Myles Miles to make it to the finals. He then beat Zach Smith in the finals of the tournament in a ladder match to crown himself the inaugural champion. However, Zach Smith was not satisfied with having come so far to just lose without being pinned. So Zach Smith made a deal, if he could not beat The Starfield for the title at X-Post. He would not be allowed to challenge for the title as long as The Starfield is champion. The match was set, and the brutal encounter seemed to be going the way of Zach Smith. However, a sudden cue of theme music played over the arena speakers (Writers note: This was the debut of Curt Hawkins in the CWL). This gave The Starfield the split second advantage he needed to retain the title. The Starfield with this win turned on the fans. The Starfield then went on to defeat Raymondo in a heated contest but the jury was still out on whether or not he was a credible champion. It wasn’t until Shadowbanned were he defeated Cancer Monkey in what can only be described as the most one sided world title match in CWL history (Writers Note: The Video Package for this match was longer then the match itself). From that day forth, it was clear that Starfield was the guy to beat in the CWL, and it wasn’t going to be easy. The Starfield would then go on to face more of the top talent in people like Classy Von Cody, and Kazama who fell to the dominance of The Starfield. Then the lead up to American Cakeday, Sgt. Hunter has been climbing the ranks of the CWL and has earned himself a number one contender’s match. Meanwhile, Starfield has still gone undefeated, and at American Cakeday he faced off against Satoru in an Iron Man match. Despite Satoru being the first to ever pin The Starfield he still lost in a 5-2 match. However, The Starfield’s celebration was short lived. As after the match, number one contender Sgt. Hunter made his presence known to the now 10-0 Starfield. So the match was set for Midsummers Mayhem. Sgt. Hunter vs. The Starfield and despite all odds. Sgt. Hunter was able to pick up the win and finally unseat The Starfield as CWL Champion and would be the one to carry it onto the Nemesis brand (Writers Note: One of the most uplifting moments in CWL history). But the celebration of a new top dog was short lived. As only four weeks later, The Starfield would regain his world title (Writers Note: And that might be the most deflating moment in CWL history). Around this time, a new group was beginning to form on Nemesis. This group consisted of Maverick Dallas, Wes Bennett, and Ricky Valentine. Ricky Valentine would win a shot at The Starfield’s Nemesis World Title. These two would face off at Karmageddon in a 2 out of 3 falls Extreme Rules Match (Writers Note: The first move hit in this match was Starfield’s finisher, The Supernova). Ricky Valentine brought the fight but the dominant Starfield was just too much for Ricky Valentine. However, cracks in the armor had begun to show for Starfield, as he lost to the Disciples of Evil and to Logan Gray. These cracks lead to many believing that Starfield losing the title was all but inevitable. Meanwhile, Ricky Valentine was beginning to climb back to the top of the Nemesis roster. With the success of Ricky and the success of The Order and its new member Ebak. Ricky found himself at a number one contender’s position once again. This time when Ricky and Starfield faced off. It was Ricky Valentine who was able to unseat Starfield. With that loss and after 44 weeks, the reign of terror of The Starfield was over, as he had no rematch, and no way to reclaim his throne. Now Nemesis had a new World champion, and his name was Ricky Valentine.